Life After Our Struggles
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Post CoS. When Ed and Al come back to Amestris, feelings will be revealed, thoughts confessed, and a girl's despair will sieze to rule over her. May contain spoilers. EdXWinry. R&R, plz!
1. Prologue

**STORY HAS BEEN EDITED!**

**Hi, everybody! How you been? If cool, then awesome, if zappy, then I don't know what to say there. Anyways, this is an FMA fic that I've been thinking about for a while. It poked at my brain since February, so I thought why not? Moving on, this story is about the life that Ed and Winry have after the brothers come back from the real world to their world 4 years after. Also, there will be new characters that I put into Ed and Winry's life. In this prologue, something happens and you're gonna have to read to find out. Sorry. Well, I hope you enjoy it. R&R, please! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Disclaims: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, sadly; I just own the DVD's I bought about the show. I also own this story. This statement is 100 true! If you believe me, good; if you don't, it's your problem, not mine! **

* * *

**Prologue**

_It has been 4 years since Edward and Alphonse left their own world and returned to Munich, Germany to destroy the gate. They've been searching for the Uranium Bomb that was past over to the real world by the sane scientist Husskison, and tried to eliminate it. Now, after years of searching, they have found it and are willing to do anything in their power to erase the damned bomb. Edward and Alphons__e, along with Noah, the gypsy, have discovered that the bomb has been stored on a merchant ship from Munich to Berlin so that it could be introduced for the 1st time. The only thing they didn't know was that something was coming their way, and they weren't expecting it._

Edward: Age 22, Alphonse: Age 17, Noah: Age 22

¨We have to be careful if we want to get the bomb undetected.¨ Edward told the two people that were with him.

¨But, brother, won't the crew of the ship see us snooping around here? ¨ asked Alphonse, concerned.

¨We'll figure our way out of that trouble. After all, we always do.¨ Edward reassured him smoothly.

Just then, as they were entering the storage room of the ship, the crew, along with the captain, were ready for them. ¨Well, look it here men. It's a trio of hooligans aboard our ship. Let's show them the punishment we give to curios minds.¨ ordered the captain.

The men followed the command and took out their swords. How could they destroy the bomb now? Two had to stall while the other one looked, and they were pretty sure of who was going to do that. Since Ed was the one who knew how the bomb actually looked like, he started searching through the cargo while Noah and Al fought off the many pirates.

Ed finally found the bomb and called out for Al and Noah to come to him. ¨Guys, I found it! ¨

¨Come on, Ed, destroy it now so that we won't have to worry about it.¨ said Noah.

Ed tried to concentrate over the shouting sailors to deactivate the explosive. He had his hand on the blue wire, which would disable it, when just as he pulled it, a flashing light illuminated the whole room. Before Ed and Al knew it, they were standing before the gate; the way back to their world. Noah had looked back to find neither Ed nor Al beside her. She turned around only to see that the captain was inches away from stabbing her. Blood flowed out of her mouth and chest unable to be stopped because the heartless sailors had killed her.

Noah appeared seconds later in the gate. Not before it, but in it. She was surprised at what she saw. She saw a bright light shine before her making her turn white, literally. Her hair was now white and her skin was as white as the snow; her eyes were of the lightest shade of gray and the outfit that she was wearing turned into a beautiful white gown, adorned with a white silver crown and a white gold diamond ring. Then, she heard a voice come from the light.

¨Noah, you have come here to the inside of the gate after your death in the merchant ship. You have been chosen to be a guardian of this gate for you are capable of such a task. You will have a new role in life; a role that will be most helpful to the world. You will be the sentinel for this doorway that will be responsible for figuring out the equivalent exchange of the alchemy used. You will do the math and have the alchemists pay the price that is needed to use alchemy. You will also be a guard for the Elrics. You won't be their guardian angel, but you will be their imperceptible protector. That is where you will get your name. You will be their Invisible Guardian. Only the Elric family will be able to see you. This will include of course the Elric brothers, their future wives, their children and generations to come. ¨ Noah accepted the gate's proposal and took her position as the steward of the gate and the world.

Back to the brothers, they were surprised to see the doors of their world.

¨Brother, is this real? ¨ asked Al in disbelief.

¨Well, I'm not sure myself, but I think it's the real thing.¨ Ed told his brother in astonishment.

¨Should we go through, brother? ¨ Al questioned.

¨I'm not sure if we could. I don't know how much we have to give of equivalency to get though.¨ Ed supposed making a blank face.

Just then, the doors opened and they were pulled in. Ed thought that the gate was going to take something from them again, but to his surprise, the black images of souls in the gate did not appear. Instead, there was a path leading them to their home.

_¨Is this actually happening? Are we really just going to walk through it that easy? No equivalent exchange? No price paid? Is this right__? ¨ thought Ed as he walked through the trail of light. _

¨Brother, we're really going to do it! We're going to go home! To the world of alchemy, to the military, to Rose, Scwieska, General Mustang, Aunt Pinako, WINRY! ¨Al exclaimed to his brother who was in a daze_._

As soon as Ed heard the name ¨Winry¨, he adjusted a smile to his handsome face. He missed everyone in Amestris, specially his beloved and beautiful mechanic, Winry. He never did get to admit his feelings towards her; he didn't have a chance to tell her. Now that he was going home, he had to tell her the second he got to her house. He had to tell her that he needed her by his side. He needed her because he couldn't live another day without her. He needed to admit to her that he was in love with her; that he loved her with all his heart, body, mind, and soul.

Ed and Al were about to finish walking the path when The Invisible Guardian appeared. They were stunned to see a white version of Noah, which Al just had to call out her name. ¨Noah, is that you? ¨

¨No, Alphonse, I am not Noah anymore. Unfortunately, the Noah you know died right after you two appeared here before the gate. I was chosen to be a warden of the gate to fill out the law of Equivalent Exchange of Alchemy. Now, if you boys follow me, I will lead you to your home.¨ The Invisible Guardian responded nonchalantly.

Ed and Al followed her out of the gate to be beyond it. Before the brothers knew it, they were in the quiet little village of Resembool. Ed and Al couldn't believe it: They were home.

**

* * *

****If it is short, I'm sorry, but it looked pretty big on my computer; I have the zoom on. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I will try to post chapters as soon as I can. I promise. 'Till my next update. Chao, babies! **

**-Auto-Alchemecanicist-**

**P.S. I'm sorry if I misspelled Ciao, but I like to spell it like this (Chao) Bare with me. i know, I know, it's wrong, but come on this is just the way I am. If you guys don't agree with me or like this, just try to ignore it, 'kay? **

**Re-edited: 12-22-08 )D**


	2. Back Home

**1. Back Home**

Winry: Age 22, Pinako: Age 75

As Ed and Al stared out into the grassy plains of Resembool, The Invisible Guardian was walking down the path to the Rockbell home. The two brothers started to follow her, until Ed stopped to gaze at a blonde, blue eyed beauty that he had been longing to see in a long time. He saw his love sitting under a tree looking up at the sky with her dog, Den, beside her. She had a sad look on her face, like if she hadn't had smiled in her entire life!

"Alphonse, look." Ed called out to his brother. Al halted and saw the girl that Ed had been staring for the past moments.

"Brother, it's Winry!" Alphonse exclaimed to his brother, apparently too loud since his shout was so piercing, it made the young lady turn around to see her long gone friends.

"Alphonse! EDWARD!!" Winry screamed as she saw them on the path.

The Invisible Guardian turned to watch the three happy people in front of her. She had to smile at the sight; it was so touching. Winry got up from her spot and started to run towards Ed and Al. The boys did the same. Al got to her first and she hugged him so tight that it felt like she wasn't going to let go. But she did. When she ran towards Edward, she jumped on to him, knocking him down, making them both fall. They embraced each other like they have never had. Suddenly, Winry began to cry tears of joy.

"Edward, you don't know how much I've missed you!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Winry, don't cry. I've missed you so much, too. Please stop crying. I do not want to see you shed tears anymore. I want you to be happy. C'mon, Win, smile." Ed said to comfort her.

She looked up at him to stare into his gorgeous golden eyes. How she missed those orbs of his. Edward stood up and offered her his automail hand so she could get to her feet. When she stood, she noticed that Ed was taller than her by at least 7 inches. They hugged each other once more and then broke away when Den started to bark towards Ed and Al. Even Den was glad to see them.

"We've missed you, too, Den." Ed told the barking hound.

He knelt down to pet him and then stood straight again to meet his beloved Winry. Her eyes would twinkle when they would make eye contact. Ed couldn't stop looking into her beautiful cerulean eyes. They both blushed, feeling kind of awkward for their stares, but neither of them broke away.

"Edward, Alphonse. I see you have found one of your companions." called out The Invisible Guardian.

Winry leaned over to see who had said that, only to find a bright girl around her age in complete white. "Ed, Al, who is she?" she asked with curiosity.

"Hello, Winry, I am The Invisible Guardian." The pale woman spoke. "I am the guardian of the gate."

She stared at her with amazement. "Wow, so you watch over the gate?" Winry asked. "

Yes, I am. I'm here to escort the Elric brothers back to their home. I guess they've arrived." The Guardian spoke once more.

"Well, why don't you come with us back to my house? Granny's gonna be so surprised to see you two here again!" Winry said excitingly.

"Well, if you insist." The Guardian accepted the invitation.

**(çÇÇç)**

Alphonse and The Invisible Guardian walked ahead while Edward and Winry walked behind them. Winry was so happy that Ed and Al were back, especially Ed. She had been waiting for this moment for 4 long years. She wanted to tell Ed that she loved him and that she wanted to be by his side always. She was about to speak when Edward intertwined his real hand between Winry's right one. They both blushed at the gesture, but neither complained. They looked away for a moment, but they met each other's eyes in an instant.

"Edward, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so much and I never got the chance to tell you that I-"she was cut off by Edward's luscious and warm lips pressing softly against hers.

She relished the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck and Ed wrapped his arms against her waist. He couldn't wait anymore; he had to do it now because later he wouldn't get the courage that he got at that very moment. They kissed ever so passionately that Winry didn't want to let go of his lips.

The Invisible Guardian suddenly looked back and saw the display of the couple. She began to think for a moment. _'Hmm, this could be the math that I'm looking for their equivalent exchange.' _

Back to Ed and Winry, they didn't want to let their lips part, but they knew that they would cause a commotion if someone passed by and saw them like that.

"Edward, I love you." Winry finally said.

"I love you, too, Winry. I always have." Edward responded to her. They both blushed and they didn't care that they saw each other blushing. They started walking again.

"Winry?" Edward asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked.

"So, how's it going? How have you and Auntie been?" Edward asked enthusiastically.

"Well, business has been great and granny and I have been fine. Thank you. Although, I have been sad since you and Al left." She answered rather surprised. "And how about you two? What did you do in that other world?" she asked curiously.

"We've been well, thanks, and we tracked down and destroyed a bomb that was crossed over from this world." Ed answered.

"Were you guys careful? You better have been, Edward. That is so like you two to get into danger like that! Well, at least you boys are safe and here with me, in your home." Winry ranted, finally calming down.

"And that is so like you to tell me that. Stop worrying. Like you said, we're here so we might as well drop the subject." Ed responded a little annoyed.

The Invisible Guardian kept thinking about the equivalency the brothers had to pay in order to stay in their world. _'I could see that Edward and Winry are interested in each other. Let's see. Light, blonde hair, blue eyes, both their attitudes, their knowledge, skills, and looks. Their past. I got it!' _

The quartet and Den finally got to Winry's house. She opened the door and let everyone inside.

"It's been a long time since we've seen this place, Winry. We missed it." Edward told her.

"We also missed you and Auntie. Speaking of her, where is she?" Al asked.

"She's probably in the shop. Let me go call her. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back!" Winry exclaimed.

Ed, Al, and The Invisible Guardian took a seat on the couch and waited for Winry. "This is a very calm and quiet place. So smooth and serene. I could see why you missed it." The Guardian spoke.

"Yeah, it's peaceful and rural. A nice way to say that nothing really goes on here." Ed told the pale young woman.

"Very nice. So, Winry said that they had a shop. What kind is it?" She asked.

"Winry and Auntie Pinako own an auto-mail shop. They're auto-mail engineers. They build mechanical, prosthetic limbs for people to install in their bodies so that they can get around. They also built Ed's right arm and left leg." responded Alphonse.

"Interesting." She said once more.

At that moment Winry entered the room again with her grandmother behind her.

"Boys, you're back! Welcome home." Granny Pinako greeted warmly.

"Hello to you, Auntie. We've missed you." Al exclaimed.

"How did you get back?" Pinako asked.

"Complicated to explain. We'll tell you later." Ed said.

Granny Pinako turned to The Invisible Guardian with wonder. "And who may this be?" Granny asked once more.

"This is The Invisible Guardian. She's the guard of the gate and she escorted us here from the other side." Responded Edward.

"Hello there." Pinako greeted. The Invisible Guardian saluted as well.

"So Ed…" Winry began. "…is your automail alright? Were you careful with it? Am I gonna have to hit you with my wrench again if you damaged it?" she asked. Not even 10 minutes home and she was already asking about his automail. Can't she wait at least 5 more minutes to start blowing a fume?

"Are you gonna check it, Winry? 'Cause if you are, I might as well get a cushion positioned on my head for the pain that's about to strike me." Edward replied playfully.

"You almost got me there, but yes I still have to check it. I know you need maintenance. 4 years without my automail skills! I ask my self how you survived." Winry told him.

"I know. It's a surprise to me, too, but what do you know? I'm here!" Ed said.

The Invisible Guardian stood. "Edward, Alphonse, I hope you're aware that coming back home does have its price." The room went silent.

Ed and Al knew it would come to this. How did they expect to gain something without giving something in return?

Winry had a worried look on her face._ 'Oh, no, what if Al has to give his whole body again, or Ed has to give his other limbs? All those years of hard work would be wasted in an instant.'_

"If you all don't mind, please step outside, and I'll tell you your equivalency."


	3. Our Creation

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYY about the late update. I didn't forget about this story. How could I? This is my project (next to The Necklace). It's just that I've been busy and concentrated on writing my next 3 chapters for this story****! I say it's my favourite project. I hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters, and if you reviewed, thank you; if you're gonna review, thank you; if you're gonna flame, thank you; if you already flamed, thank you as well! This chapter starts the entire tight bond with Ed and Winry. PROMISE/PINKY SWEAR! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R, pleazzzzzzzze!! (With a capital P and a nice cherry on top! DING!)**

**Disclaims: Do I have to repeat myself? You all should know that I own nothing. If I were Hiromu Arakawa, I would have done this as a Fullmetal Alchemist Sequel, made it public and seen by you guys in a manga! But, sadly I am just The Auto-Alchemechanicist, trying to entertain my readers. (Cries tears of sadness.) Well on with the story. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously on Life**__** After Our Struggles…**_

_The Invisible Guardian stood. "Edward, Alphonse, I hope you're aware that coming back home does have its price." The room went silent._

_Ed and Al knew it would come to this. How did they expect to gain something without giving something in return?_

_Winry had a worried look on her face. 'Oh, no, what if Al has to give his whole body again, or Ed has to give his other limbs? All those years of hard work would be wasted in an instant.'_

_"If you all don't mind, please step outside, and I'll tell you your equivalency."_

******

* * *

**

**2. Our Creation**

The brothers stood and went outside, with Winry and Pinako right behind them. They didn't know what they were going to pay, but they knew it was a high toll. The Invisible Guardian paused for moment. This was making the brothers tense, Winry nervous, and Pinako a bit scared.

"You will be surprised to hear that your body won't pay the price." The Guardian began. "However, I have created an exchange that is something you haven't encountered with. Alphonse, Edward, please lift your left arms." The Guardian clapped her hands and placed one each of the brothers' arms. She then let go.

"Uh…what did you do?" Asked Al.

"You will find out right now." The Guardian said. "Edward and Winry, please come closer." She ordered.

They came forward, having a sense of fear. "I'll let you know that fortunately, Alphonse has paid all his prices, but there is something that leads to you." She clapped her hands, knelt down to the floor, and out of the layers of grass, dirt and soil, The Invisible Guardian created a large clay pot. Then, she clapped her hands again, creating water out of air and dropping it onto the pot.

"Edward, you want to stay here, with Winry, don't you?" Ed blushed, but did not deny the statement. "Winry, you want Edward to be with you, by your side?" Winry nodded coyly.

"Then, you will take care of something that is special and important; something that will become part of your life in a few moments." The couple was bewildered.

_'What could she want us to take care of?' _Winry thought.

"In this bowl, you will place one of each of the important information that I will direct you to. I'm warning you that you are not going to like the orders and you will mind some of them." The Guardian said.

"Well, we'll do anything to stay here." Ed said.

"First of all, place one strand of your hair." Ed and Winry reached up to their hair and removed one strand of it.

"Second, please place one eyelash in here." She directed. They did as they were told.

"Third, place a tear in the bowl. Think of any event that made you cry."

Winry went to the previous event of the brothers' return. It wasn't that hard for her to shed a few tears. However, it was difficult for Edward. He kept thinking of so many events in his life that made him emotional, but he couldn't bring himself to cry. Then, the memories hit him: having to look at Nina's slaughtered form in the alley way in Central and having his mother, Trisha, in her death bed requesting for a ring of flowers, and then dying. He remembered how he cried for Nina's death and at his mother's funeral. He decided to let those tears out again, letting them run down from his amazing golden eyes. Ed and Winry's tears fell straight into the pot.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, but it part of the equivalent exchange." The Guardian said.

"It's alright. What's next?" Ed asked.

"I will need…" she said creating two daggers out of dirt, "…two drops of blood." She handed them to Ed and Winry.

They glanced at each other and then went back to the knives in front of them. They weren't scared of blood, but they were afraid of what they were doing. Ed placed the knife on his left index finger, Winry copying his action. The drops of blood fell into the water and the daggers disappeared.

"You are coming to your final task." The Guardian announced. Ed and Winry sighed in relief. _'Just one more thing to do and it will be over. I wonder what the last thing will be.' _Ed thought.

"Now, the last thing I will need from both of you is to share a kiss, so that it can be reflected into this bowl." The Guardian said.

"Huh?"

"What?" Ed and Winry asked.

"You want us to kiss?"

"You didn't seem to complain on your walk here." The Guardian pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You saw that?" Winry asked

"Yes, I did. So, if you can do it there, then you can do it now. It might sound a bit eccentric, but this is the most crucial part of this equivalency, like it or not."

Ed and Winry faced each other. This was perhaps the most uncomfortable moment of their lives. That kiss they shared back there was private, well not anymore, but having your little brother, your grandmother, and the Gate Keeper see you kiss? That was truly something to blush about. But they had to do it if they wanted the brothers to stay there. So, they leaned forward and let their lips touch. In that moment, they forgot the reason why they were kissing. They just got lost in their lips. The kiss was reflected off the water and created a furious reaction. Ed and Winry's lips parted to see the display in front of them.

The Invisible Guardian closed her eyes, clapped her hands, and placed them on the jumping pot. She began to recite the ritual for alchemy.

"_On this day, September 12, 1921_

_Thou __shall appear before _

_Thee in perfect white, pale white_

_And black with false citrine_

_Imperfect white and red, _

_The peacock's feathers in_

_Bright __colors_

_The rainbow in the sky_

_Above. The spotted panther_

_The green lion. The crow's_

_Beak blue as lead."_

A blue light came from the bowl, shining on Edward and Winry. It stopped shaking and The Invisible Guardian reached into it and carried out a delicate and fragile baby. She was wrapped in a white blanket, sleeping peacefully. She had a few strands of light blonde hair and peach skin with pink cheeks. The Invisible Guardian handed the baby to Winry.

_'This baby looks so adorable.'_ Winry thought. _'This child looks so…cute.'_ Edward thought. The couple looked up at The Guardian with wide eyes.

"This will be your price to pay. Don't think of her as a task, but as your child; a blessing of God; a person with feelings and needs. You will be parents to her. I leave her in good hands, so I expect for her to be raised right. If you don't take care of her properly, I will come to take her and you brothers away." The Guardian commanded. "Now, let me explain her origin. Through your memories, Edward, you thought of a little girl named Nina Tucker. She was like a sister to you when you were training to become a state alchemist. You also thought of your mother, Trisha Elric. She was a caring and strong woman, but now they have been forged by Winry and you to become your daughter. This is where she gets her name: Karina (Nina) Trisha Elric Rockbell.

"The process of taking one thing from you two was to decide her geno/phenotype. The strands of hair were for the hair color and mind. The eyelashes are for the eye color. The tears are for her emotions and her soul. The drops of blood are for her body, and the kiss was for her love and life. As we can see, Nina has Winry's hair, skin color, and gender. She will have both your minds and attitudes in her. She also has your alchemic ability and alchemy crest on her left arm. That's another gene she got from you, Ed. You and Al have it as well. She will awaken in a few minutes. Tend to her needs. When the time comes for you two to tell her of her origin, it is your duty to explain to her the best that you can. I will come every half a year to check on you all." The Invisible Guardian explained.

"I must return to the gate now. Live a good life with her and you will do fine. Good luck." She said, clapping her hands and making the gate open before her. She was gone in an instant, leaving the new parents stunned.

**

* * *

****What do you think? Did you enjoy it? Did you like it? Do you want to take this out of your computer and burn it? Do what you want, cuz I already posted! I hope you enjoyed it. Review****s are welcomed! I know, the equivalency is kind of silly and the process is sillier, but I wanted it to be like that and the site says and I quote, "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION". So, I unleashed it in my story, 'kay?! Oh yeah, about the name Karina, I wanted the baby to be named like that but then the name Nina got in the way and since I have a friend that we call Nina, but her name's Karina, I thought that that would be o.k. Not to confuse you or make it out of sense. Anyways, I will post soon, don't worry. The latest I will take will probably be two weeks, but I'll try to post every week, 'kay? Well, 'till my next update! Chao, babies!**

**-Auto-Alchemechanicist- **

**P.S. Do I have to repeat my "Chao" comment? I spell it the way I want to, right or wrong! ****Bye!! May God bless you!**

**Re-edited: 12-22-08 )D**


	4. New Member of the Family

**M'kay, did you all like the 3****rd**** chap? Hope you enjoy the 4****th****! R/R, please! It means a lot! Flames are allowed, I don't mind them here! **

**Specialist thanks for reviewing: S J Smith! I jumped 'cuz of you!**

**Disclaims: I don't own FMA. Just this story and all it's contents. Hiromu Arakawa rocks!**

******

* * *

**

_**Previously on Life After Our Struggles...**_

_...She will awaken in a few minutes. Tend to her needs. When the time comes for you two to tell her of her origin, it is your duty to explain to her the best that you can. I will come every half a year to check on you all." The Invisible Guardian explained._

_"I must return to the gate now. Live a good life with her and you will do fine. Good luck." She said, clapping her hands and making the gate open before her. She was gone in an instant, leaving the new parents stunned._

******

* * *

**

**3. New Member of the Family**

Winry and Edward smiled down at their new born daughter. She was peaceful; so calm; harmless. They couldn't believe that they had just created their own child without having to engage in a 9 month long wait.

"Congratulations, you two. It's a girl!" Alphonse exclaimed. "So, if you're a mom and you're a dad, then I'm an uncle?"

"Yes, Al, you're an uncle." Ed replied. "She looks…like Winry."

"You think so?" Winry asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean she's got your hair and skin color and she's cute like you. Very…adorable." He said kindly.

Winry blushed. "Thank you."

"But she doesn't look like Ed at all. Hope she doesn't get his attitude!" Al said.

"Al, she's cute like Ed, too."

"Yeah, and The Guardian said she would have both of our attitudes, so it's not 50-50 chance; it's 200 percent of Ed and Winry fun." Ed said.

"Fun, huh, interesting." Al said sarcastically.

"Well, you certainly have to take care of a large situation considering how small she is." Pinako said.

"Yeah, we got our hands tied now." Ed replied.

"Are you two alright with being parents?" Pinako asked.

"Well, ready or not, we kinda have to if we want them here. I know it's gonna be hard, but we can get through this. She's one of us now." Winry answered.

Nina shook a little. Then she slowly opened her eyes. She had wide ocean blue eyes like her mother's.

"Look, she's even got her eyes." Ed commented.

"She's more of a Rockbell than an Elric. Recessive genes won most of the battle!" Al told his brother.

"I'm glad Nina looks like her mom. She's very cute and pretty." Ed responded, hypnotized by Nina's eyes. The baby suddenly began to cry. The smiles faded and Winry cradled her baby to calm her down. They went inside the house to search for a baby bottle and milk to give the sobbing child. They finally got the 2 things together and fed the baby temporarily.

"Ed, we have to buy supplies, o.k.? Food, clothes, toys, anything to care for our daughter." Winry ordered.

"Alright, I'll go buy whatever I can find here and sometime later I'll buy better things. Al, come on, we're going to the market!" Ed answered, enthusiastically.

"Ed, let me give you money."

"No Winry thanks. I got it covered."

"You have money?"

"Duh, the cash I save from this world."

"Ed, you got paid here six years ago."

"Hey, it lasts that long."

"Well, we'll go with you."

"You want to?"

"Of course, but we do have to dress her. Couldn't The Invisible Guadian have given her to us fully dressed already?" Winry asked playfully.

"She could have asked for a piece of clothing, right?" Ed asked.

"I know, but maybe she wants us to be more responsible."

"How about I stay with my great-grandchild and you three go to the market?" Pinako asked.

"You sure, granny?" Winry asked.

"Yes, of course, go buy the things you need. Besides, if people see you with her, negative comments will be given out. Let the brothers be the first surprise. Then, Karina will be known."

"O.K., granny. We'll be back, but let me find some clothes for her."

"No, I'll do that. The sooner we do things, the better. Now go."

Ed, Al, and Winry left to the market.

"O.K., little one, let's go get you some clothes." Pinako told the infant she was carrying.

******

* * *

****So, what did you think? I know this is a "sloppy" one, but I kinda had to do it, since it came to me right away. Also, I feel the need to make Ed the kind of man who likes to be a man; the one who doesn't let a girl pay for him. I pull my mother's comments into this that that's what a man should do! Also, I know Ed would never say the "200 percent fun" comment, but hey, it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want with it! Reviews/flames are welcomed! Also, not to confuse, (try clarify) Nina and Karina are the same person. Nina is just the nickname for Karina, well in my terms anyway. Chapter 5 will be posted soon, alright. That's the good news; the bad news is that yucky school starts for me on 8/25. Not cool. Not that I'm scared of High School, but I just want more vacation time. Stupid THEA Academy took one month away from me! But I passed! Oh, well, 'till my next update! Chao, babies!**

**-Auto-Alchemechanicist-**

**P.S. You know the drill of my "Chao" comment. You should know it by now. **

**Re-edited: 12-22-08 )D**


	5. At the Market

**I am so very sorry about the very late update! I apologize! ****It's just that I've been busy with school and all that my time is absorbed in studying. But, I find time for my stories and this site! Here's chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it! Also, question: You all know who Nellie is? **

******Disclaims: I don't own FMA! Only this story…**

* * *

_**Previously On Life After Our Struggles…**_

"_O.K., granny. We'll be back, but let me find some clothes for her."_

"_No, I'll do that. The sooner we do things, the better. Now go."_

_Ed, Al, and Winry left to the market. _

"_O.K., little one, let's go get you some clothes." Pinako told the infant she was carrying._

****

* * *

**4. At the Market**

The trio's walk to the market was quiet. Winry was feeling a bit weird about the past events. It all happened so fast. The brothers' return; the equivalency; their child being forged. She had to let it all sink in. She was a mother now, and Ed was a father. But not just _any_ father; the father of _her_ child! And they weren't even dating! The only slight sparks and chemistry they shared together was the kiss Ed gave Winry when he came back. She blushed at the thought and Ed just had to take notice.

"What are you blushing about?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Well, to think we only shared a kiss and the next thing we knew, we became parents."

Ed blushed. "Yeah, well, some things just come at you by surprise."

"I still can't believe you two kissed." Al stated with amazement.

"Believe it, Al. We did it." Winry said.

"So, who reacted first?" Al asked.

Ed and Winry's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Al looked at Winry and then at Ed. Ed made a toothy grin, letting Al know that he kissed Winry.

"It was _YOU_?! _YOU_ were that brave?!" Al exclaimed.

"Yes, Al, I was _that_ brave." Ed responded.

"Hey, but, you're the shy one. The quiet, closed up, 'leave me alone', introverted guy. I'd expect for Winry to have kissed you, but _you_ kiss _her_? You got guts!" Al said.

"Yeah, he does. He beat me to it. I wanted to kiss him but he was faster, interrupted my _conversation_, and planted one on me." Winry said.

"You wanted to kiss him, too?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Winry responded, blushing harder and rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand.

"Wow. So _YOU _kissed _HER_! Ha! Yes! Finally, I was wondering when you were going to do it!

"Damn, Al, you make such a big deal out of this. Not even Winry's hyper-active. Calm down." Ed ordered.

"It was you! It was you!" Al laughed and made fun of Ed.

"O.K., I get it. It was me." Ed said irritated.

Al kept laughing and pointing at Ed, "It was you! It was you!"

"You know you can stop right?" Ed ordered dangerously.

Al stuck his tongue out at him. "Joy killer." Al mumbled.

"Yes, I am." Ed responded.

"Well, didn't he get excited." Winry whispered to Ed.

"Yeah, and now he's starting to get on my nerves." He whispered back.

"Ed, let him have a little fun. I bet he hasn't had that in a long time." Winry tried to reason. Ed stared at Winry, who was currently giving him a small smile with glittering eyes, almost as if they were begging, but not really needing to try. Ed scowled at her, but then softened up, not able to resist her twinkling eyes.

"Fine." He said smiling at her.

The three kept smiling until they reached the market. Ed got a shopping cart and followed Winry and Al. Some shoppers stared at the three young people, probably because they were surprised to see Winry with two men, or even more surprised that those two men were Edward and Alphonse Elric! Winry led the boys to the "BABY" aisle, where everything was there for you to take care of your child: diapers, bibs, pacifiers, baby bottles, etc. Everything was there except a manual that instructs you on _how_ to take care of your baby.

By the time they left the aisle, the cart was filled to the top, making Al get another cart for other necessities. People kept staring at them, but Ed, Al, and Winry didn't care. What could they say anyways? Tell people to stop starring at them or make a big entrance, announcing their return? All they could do was grab things from the shelves, place them in the cart, and argue a bit----mostly Edward and Winry----about the things they should take. They were customers, after all.

They came to the last aisle, having Winry get excited over nuts and bolts. She placed so many mechanical things in the cart, making the boys flinch. This would hurt Ed's wallet, but it was Winry and he just couldn't say _no_ to her now. He felt overwhelmed by her, and after all, he did love her, and she was the mother of his child, hypothetically speaking. Winry suddenly stopped to greet someone. She had long, black hair and light brown eyes. By the looks of it, she was a good friend of Winry's . The brothers could hear the girls' conversation and Ed suddenly realized who she was. The dark haired girl and Winry came closer.

"Ed, Al, it's nice to see you're back." She said.

"It's nice to see you, too, Nellie. How've you been?" Ed asked.

"Great, thanks." She responded.

Nellie looked at Al for a moment.

"Hi, Nellie."

"Hi, Al. You look young. How old are you?" She asked.

"17." He responded.

"Weren't you a year younger than Ed?"

"Yeah, but there was a crisis, and needless to say look what time did to me." Al said shyly.

"O.K. and you…" she said turning to Ed, looking at him from head to toe "…got taller." She said. "I can finally look up to you now, literally."

Ed smiled and the girls giggled. Then a man entered the aisle with a cart. He had short blonde hair and green eyes, and sitting on his baby carrier was an infant that looked exactly like him. The four people saw him and Nellie called him over. He was handsome, but Winry didn't get attracted to him. He was Nellie's husband, so how could she like him? And Ed was too gorgeous and golden to trade.

"Guys, I want you to meet Greg. He's my husband." Nellie said.

"Hi."

"How do you do?"

"How's it going?"

Ed, Al, and Greg greeted while handshaking.

"They are my friends since childhood." Nellie said.

"Hi, Greg." Winry said.

"Hi, Winry." Greg greeted.

Al noticed the baby in the cart. "Is the baby yours?"

"Yeah. He's 5 months old. His name is Hector Greggory Burns." Nellie introduced her child with pride, who was currently sucking on his pacifier.

"Well, isn't he cute?" Ed said grinning.

Hector did look cute, but it was because he was a baby who happened to be adorably fat and had big, chubby cheeks and huge green eyes.

The crowd conversed for a while longer. Nellie took notice of the cart full of baby supplies and just had to ask.

"Winry, what's with all the baby supplies?"

Winry's eyes widened. She was hoping she wouldn't ask about that.

"Well,...we have a baby in the house that we have to take care of." Winry said.

"Win, I know Ed's a baby, but don't take it to the extreme." Nellie said, playing around.

"Hum, you're funny. No, really. It's an _actual_ baby, Nellie." Ed said, chuckling.

"Well, I can tell by all the pink that it's a girl." Nellie said.

"Yep, she's a few minutes old." Winry said.

"So, who's the mom?" Nellie asked.

"I'll tell you later." Winry said.

"O.K., so would it be alright if we could go over sometime and meet her? That is if you don't mind." Nellie said.

"Sure, why not?" Winry agreed trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, despite her struggle of trying not to snarl.

**

* * *

****I really hope you enjoy this chap. and this story. Reviews are welcomed and so are flames, but flames are only permitted until this point. Starting in chapter 6, no flames are allowed. Also, I know that you all are well deserved of having more chapters, but I'm fixing up chapter 7 so that I can post chap. 6. I already have all the ideas for this story. I'm setting it up, putting them in order, and writing them out. Distance is my key in my chapters. I'll try to post at least 2 chapters next time. Hopefully that's in 2-3 weeks. Also, Nellie, Greg, and Hector are important to this story! They will come our in a few chapters next to this one! Anyways, let me know what you think about this story, please! How can I know if you enjoy my story if you don't review? And with a huge guarantee: I'll review you if you review me, and who doesn't like reviews? Plus (+) I'm giving you a chance to flame here, and not many stories do that. I'm not saying that I think my stories suck, but I'm…well, I really don't know why I let you flame. Just feel free to do so. Next chapter: definite EdXWinry! Well, more. It involves kisses! You'll love it! Well, 'til my next update. Chao, babies!**

**-Auto-Alchemechanicist-**

**Re-edited: 12-22-08 )D**


	6. Feeling Coy

**TGIF! IT'S FRIDAY! Yes! My day off from school! You all will not believe the wild day I've had. Craziness in the house, and I can't get rid of it! Anyways, here is Chapter 6 of this fic! I really hope you enjoy it! I spent so much time on this chapter, editing and re-arranging and changing and doing all that junk, so that's why it took me a while to update, and I finally got it the way I wanted it to come out. But I updated!**** FINALLY! Yes! (Again) R/R, please! You know my guarantee from Chap. 5! Enjoy!**

****

**Super, specialist thanks to: blupheonix5 and jonas-FMA-Twilight-LOVE for reviewing. I really had a huge jumping moment! I still do!**

Disclaims: I own nothing…

Warning: I rate this chapter a bit of T+ b/c of what'll happen here!

* * *

_**Previously on Life After Our Struggles…**_

"_Yep, she's a few minutes old." Winry said._

"_So, who's the mom?" Nellie asked._

"_I'll tell you later." Winry said._

"_O.K., so would it be alright if we could go over sometime and meet her? That is if you don't mind." Nellie said._

"_Sure, why not?" Winry agreed trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, despite her struggle of trying not to snarl. _

* * *

**5. Feeling Coy**

Shit, now Winry and Ed had some explaining to do! Can they really trust Nellie and Greg with their "little" gate secret? Who knows other than God? After Ed paid for the two carts of groceries and Nellie and Greg paid for theirs, the group went their ways until the Burns would go the Rockbell's.

Before the trio arrived, Pinako had found Winry's old baby clothes. She tried to find diapers, but she doubted there would be any.

"You certainly do look like your mother Karina. I wonder what you got from Ed on appearances besides that mark." Pinako said to the baby girl in her arms.

Granny Pinako heard the front door slam. Well, they have arrived.

"Granny, we're home." Winry said.

"Look what I found! Now she's dressed. All you need to do is put a diaper on her." Pinako said.

"Thank you, granny." Winry said, taking Nina in her arms.

"Aunty, we bought groceries, too." Al said.

"Thank you, that's nice."

"Ed, let's go change her." Winry headed for the stairs and Ed took the bags that contained everything for Nina with him.

"Winry, you know how to put on diapers?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, and you're gonna have to learn." She told him demandingly.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

After laying Nina down on Winry's bed, taking everything out of the shopping bags, and putting a diaper on Nina, the couple dressed their child in one of the outfits they bought and fed Nina her milk. Winry sat on her bed and cradled Nina in her arms. Edward stared at his childhood friend care for their daughter with so much heart and had to smile at this.

After a few minutes, Nina fell asleep and Winry lied her down on the middle of the bed. Ed and her exited the room and headed downstairs. They saw Granny Pinako and Al were in the kitchen, finishing on putting the groceries away.

They sat down on the living room couch, staying quiet.

"Edward?" Winry said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yeah?" he responded directing his attention to her.

"I'm glad you're back." She said shyly.

"Nice to be back." He answered just as timidly as her. They felt awkward and they didn't know what to say. They have been away for so long that Winry had gotten used to the loneliness with her granny. Ed hadn't much experience on talking to girls, especially to the one that he loved since childhood. The reason was that with the search of the Philosopher's Stone, Ed wasted his youth trying to restore his brother's body. He never really paid attention to girls. But now that he was here and here to stay, he had all the time in the world to talk to his beloved Winry. Now if only he could find the courage to do so. He blushed at the mere thought of talking to her. What if he stuttered or chocked or his voice high-pitched? He had to swallow his introvert attitude and get an open one. Guess what happened!

"Winry." He spoke coming closer to her.

She turned to see him inches away from her face.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked blushing.

"Yeah, of course! Go ahead." She responded with a blush of her own.

"Look, you know how I told you earlier that I love you when...we kissed?" he stated, his blush growing on his face.

"Um, yeah." She answered, her blush surpassing Edward's.

"I want to prove to you that I do love you. I want to show you that I can't live without you and that-"he was interrupted by Winry's lips just like when he interrupted her earlier.

"Just stay quiet and kiss me." She said in between their kisses.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist. Ed pulled her closer to him, placing his left hand in between her wonderful sunshine hair. They broke away for a moment catching their breath. But they still needed each others' lips! It's been six years, damn it! Six melancholy, angsty, lonely years! So they weren't going to stop there. They kissed again, but this time, feeling free to do so. Their shyness was fading away with every kiss they gave. Ed lied down on the couch with Winry on top of him. He caressed her face, feeling Winry's soft skin heat up. She held on to his warm face, fearing of the outcome if she let heim go. Did they have any control? Apparently not! They weren't caring right now; they had to feel each other.

Edward moved from Winry's lips to her jawline. He could feel Winry's skin heat up even more. It felt like it would burn _his_ skin. But that was his set of hormones acting on impulse. Subconsciously, Winry's hands moved down to Edward's chest where his blue colored vest was, and began to unbotton it. In less than a minute, she had removed Ed's blue coat and vest, and she was already working on his white button shirt, already exposing his well-built chest. They were in her way. She felt the need to see him for who he was; the person she knew. And yet, she wanted to get to know him even more. Edward felt the same need when he moved to her delicate neck. He kissed her tenderly, careful not to harm her silky skin. Without thinking, he slowly removed her light brown jacket, revealing her sleeveless, yellow blouse and her pretty, smooth arms. He caressed her arms, memorizing the suave texture that was Winry's skin. Winry couldn't take it anymore. She felt like exploding! She needed him at that very moment. He was being so gentle with her, too gentle, but she liked it. She liked this new, courageous Edward. His boldness was making her brave as well. Nothing could ruin this wonderful moment she was sharing with the man she waited for so long; with the love of her life.

That was until Granny Pinako had to see their "feelings" on the couch when she entered the living room.

"WINRY ROCKBELL AND EDWARD ELRIC, YOU SIT UP THIS INSTANT!" She demanded.

Winry jumped off of Ed, letting him sit up, both terrified of what Granny would do. She sighed.

"I know you two love each other, but you don't have to take it to an extreme point. I'm sure that one child is more than you can handle right now." She lectured.

The couple blushed. She's right. If they would've gone a step further, they wouldn't have gotten out of it.

"Imagine if Alphonse would have come in instead of me! He would have gotten a really bad picture of you two on the couch." She continued lecturing them.

Ed and Winry looked down. They didn't know that their relationship would affect anyone, especially in a bad way.

"We're sorry Granny." They apologized, feeling embarrassed of the event.

"I could say 'It is alright', but I'd be lying. You can kiss and hold hands, but please don't make love. That's the only thing I'm asking from you both." Pinako pleaded. Her granddaughter had a child already, so she didn't want to see her with another one too soon.

"Whoa Aunty, we're not that extreme." Ed said putting his hands in front of him.

"That's not what it looked like ten seconds ago. You should be careful." Pinako remarked.

"Did it seriously look that bad?" Winry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And it looks bad right now. Fix your clothes." She said, pointing to the couple's wrinkled garments.

They gasped. They hadn't noticed that. Their attempts at their fix were useless and messy dued to their rush of a waiting old lady infront of them. They gave up five seconds later, knowing that they wouldn't be able to take the wrinkles out.

"Better?" Ed asked.

"Not likely." Pinako said effortlessly. She was hesitant on what she would say next. She wasn't aware that she would actually have to put a limit to her granddaughter's love life. She thought that Ed and Winry were trustworthy even in a relashionship, but they prooved her wrong. Well, this was awkward.

"Just promise me that you will _try_ to control yourselves. Please. I don't want to feel the need to take one of you with me anytime I go out; I don't want to be afraid to leave you two alone in an empty house, especially with all the time consuming errands I do most of the time." Pinako beseeched.

"We promise. We'll try our best to contain ourselves." Winry said.

"And try not to get out of hand." Ed added.

"Alright. Now remember: no _touching._ Atleast until you're married. That's all I ask." Pinako said again.

Ed and Winry agreed to this and Pinako walked upstairs to go to her room.

"Good night you two."

"Good night." They said in unison.

Just then, Al entered the room.

"O.K., now I believe that you two kissed…" He said.

Ed rolled his eyes and Winry smiled.

"…but for Aunty to get mad like that, you must've done something way wrong." He finished.

"Whatever, Al." Ed replied a bit annoyed. How could he not believe them the first time?

"Good night and please, don't make love." Al said repeating Pinako's plead.

The couple gasped, knowing that Al had heard everything. Now he will hold that against them for a long time.

"Well that was something." Winry said.

"Yeah, a very…" Ed paused to think of the precise word.

"Shy something?" Winry aimed.

"Not exactly shy; more like…introverted." Ed corrected.

Winry gave a faint giggle. Ed and Winry stared into each others' eyes for a while, but broke away in a flash by hearing Nina's cries.

"Karina!" Winry gasped.

She ran up the stairs, followed by Edward, ready to aid their weeping child.

**

* * *

****I really hope you enjoyed this chap. and this story as much as I enjoy writing it! It took me like more than a month to edit this. (Yes, I am my own editor. I can't really trust people to fix my stories. I would let my sis./best friend edit it, but she just reads it and doesn't look at my mistakes.) Reviews are welcomed, but not flames. They stopped in Chapter 5. Chapter 7 will be up soon, but I just need something very important for this particular chapter. I asked my sister/best friend to help me, but it's like the request entered through one ear and went out the other one. Some friend. (How mean am I, right? Wrong!) Anyways, I kind of got what I wanted, but I can't decide. Well, it'll be up soon, don't worry! Thank you for your time and reviews, if you're gonna leave one! Until my next update! Chao, babies!**

**-Auto-Alchemechanicist -**

**Re-edited: 12-22-08 )D**


	7. Lullaby

**1st of all, this week has been the most exciting one for me b/c one of my closest best friends came home from Seattle, Washington. I missed her a lot and I'm glad she's back! Anyways, I worked on this for a while and it was difficult to decide on what to put. Hope you like this chapter and this story! Enjoy!**

**Biggest thanks to Orange Singer and The loveless Alchemist for reviewing. I just can't stop jumping and screaming because of my excitement! Thank you so much! **

**This chapter is to you! **

Disclaims: I already told you I own nothing; just this story!

* * *

_**Previously On Life After Our Struggles…**_

_Winry gave a faint giggle. Ed and Winry stared into each others' eyes for a while, but broke away in a flash by hearing Nina's cries._

"_Karina!" Winry gasped._

_She ran up the stairs, followed by Edward, ready to aid their weeping child._

* * *

**6. Lullaby **

Winry entered her room with Ed behind her. She picked the crying baby up and began to cradle her like she did earlier, but this time, it didn't calm her down. Winry clutched her child tight. Ed thought fast and got a one of the baby rattles he bought for his little girl and began to shake it.

"Nina, look what we bought for you. See?" Ed told her softly.

Nina calmed down for a second and continued crying the next.

With Ed's attempt to calm Nina down ended up being a failure, Winry didn't know what to do. She panicked, but began to think of what a mother does to calm her crying child. What could she do? What did her mom used to do to calm _her_ down? She was out of ideas, but without thinking, she parted her lips and began to sing.

Ed widened his eyes, not because he heard Winry's singing, but because of _what_ she was singing.

It was the old lullaby his mother used to sing to Al and him when they were little and the same thing with Winry's family.

He hadn't heard it in such a long time that to hear Winry sing it to their child at that moment made him realize that having a child would be a wild yet interesting and sweet era in his life. He was going to raise Nina with Winry!

Sure, he will have to buy Karina everything and anything that she needed and wanted, but that was part of being a parent after all. He had even forgotten that he was taking care of her because The Invisible Guardian said so; he was doing this out of his own free will. Nina was Winry's and his child and that made it all so right, but how could he maintain his family?

Ed froze in his thoughts. Uh-oh, what _will_ he do? He needs a job and a very good one for that matter.

He was Edward Elric, child prodigy, and hell if he was a genius like everyone claims he is, then hell he deserves a high-quality job. After all, he did pass the state alchemist exam when he was only 12 years old. So, if he can do that then this child prodigy will do his best to get a damn well-paying job to maintain his family! That's what the Full Metal Alchemist does. Wait, Full Metal? That's it!

Ed got a 'little' idea of what job to get but he would discuss it with Winry later.

Winry's sweet voice suddenly stopped and to a convenience at having Nina asleep in her arms yet again. That lullaby always does the trick when you go to sleep, especially if you are a baby.

Ed saw a snoozing Karina in his love's arms, signalling him that perhaps it was the time to introduce his bright idea to her.

"Win, can I talk to you?" Ed asked putting the rattle down gently, trying not to make noise.

"Yeah, let me just put her down." Winry whispered straining with her child.

"Let me do it." Ed said in a low voice, taking Nina in his arms. It was nice of him to help her with Nina, but Ed took at least five minutes looking at his new born daughter and her innocent features. It was also the first time he was holding her since she was born which happened to be that morning when they arrived. He was contemplating her, until he felt a gaze fall upon him.

Winry was giving him a sweet smile that said, 'Right she's cute? Yes she is!'

Ed placed Nina down in the middle of the bed gently and Winry and him stepped outside the room into the hallway.

"Look, I gotta tell you something." Ed admitted.

"O.K., tell me. I'm all ears." Winry said musingly.

"It's about my job." Ed let it out looking away, almost as if refusing to look Winry in the eye.

"Oh." Winry's smile dropped to a frown, also turning away.

* * *

**OMG, what will happen with these two? You all will know in the next chapter! **

**Look, I really liked this song because it gives me goose bumps and it's really sweet! Reviews are welcome! Give me your honest opinion about this, please! I'm begging! I need to know if this chapter and this story are good or if I need to improve on it. Thank you all for you time and reviews if you are gonna leave one! 'Til my next update! Chao, babies!**

**-Auto-Alchemechanicist-**

**P.S. Who has read Twilight? Wait, better question, who ****_hasn't _****read Twilight? It's cool, right? It's addictive and I started reading it last night and I'm already on pg. 200! I really recommend this book! It really is something different! You'll love it just by reading the 1st page. I did! **

**Re-edited: 12-22-08**


	8. Measures Taken

**How long has it been since I posted? 4ever? I feel so guilty so p****lease excuse the extremely late update!!! I've been so busy lately that I don't have time to be online. Can you believe that? School work keeps me occupied and the Twilight saga calls to me and not to mention the science fair that's coming up really sucks up my time. But I'm on vacation now, so that means I'll get new chapters written. I promise!! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. I put tons of effort into it and inspiration hits me hard and fast, making me take advantage of that, and free time. Anyways, on with the story…**

****

**Biggest thanks to: ElRusso, Orange Singer, animemanganet, Stteph, and EdoPT90 for reviewing! It means so much to me! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! If you're reading, I hope you enjoy! **

Disclaims: I just own my ideas, 'nough said.

******

* * *

**

_**Previously on Life After Our Struggles…**_

_Ed placed Nina down in the middle of the bed gently and Winry and him stepped outside the room into the hallway. _

"_Look, I gotta tell you something." Ed admitted._

"_O.K., tell me. I'm all ears." Winry said musingly. _

"_It's about my job." Ed let it out looking away, almost as if refusing to look Winry in the eye. _

"_Oh." Winry's smile dropped to a frown, also turning away._

**

* * *

**

**7. Measures Taken**

This was an awkward moment, but they had been having those through out the day, so it wasn't a surprise.

"What about it, Ed?" she mumbled, frightened of what he might answer.

"It's complicated to explain. Mind going downstairs to talk about this?" Ed offered shyly.

"All right." She sighed, heading down to the living room to hold a rather uncomfortable conversation with Ed.

What would he say? Would he have to leave again? So soon?! Would it be dangerous? What kind of job? So many questions ran through her mind as she travelled down the stairs. She was afraid of what he might tell her, but she knew she had to contain herself and be patient, and grab her wrench just in case he acted like a jerk.

They arrived to their earlier spot, the couch, with so much to say, yet no words being spoken.

"Winry?" Ed finally said.

"What kind of job were you thinking of?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even and steady.

"My earlier on." Edward said leaving out the known details.

Winry didn't respond at first for a strong notion disintegrated within her, giving her a sense of rage and frustration. She knew what was coming, and she felt like screaming at him because the occupation Edward last held was not a happy walk in the park. It was dangerous, requiring strength and brains in order to fulfil the tasks given. This tough, vicious work asked for the sacrifice of a family who waited for him and his brother in a quiet, peaceful village, safe beyond disbelief. Safe, and serene.

"Are you…leaving?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just for a little bit-"

"NO! Don't go! You just came back home and now you want to leave?!" Winry interrupted, welling tears in her eyes.

"Winry, I'm not gonna leave you like I did last time." Edward began to explain leaning closer towards Winry in attempts to sooth her.

"Sure you're not. And how long do you consider 'a little bit'?" Her tone had a harsh touch to it.

"I'm just going to Central for a day and then I'll come right back." He replied with disbelief to Winry's sarcasm.

Winry stood abruptly, turning away from him and breathing out a faint sob, but loud enough for Ed to hear. "What if you don't?"

"I will. I promise. And don't cry, o.k., because I'm not leaving you." He assured her, embracing her from behind.

"But you always leave and you take your sweet time on coming back. I want you to be with _me_." She blubbered, facing him again and letting her tears fall on his chest.

"Yeah, I noticed. But this time, I won't take long." He said once more, cupping her face with his left hand, easily making her look at him.

"How can I trust you on that?" She questioned with doubt apparent in her voice.

He looked deeply into her pleading, cerulean eyes for a moment, deciding on what to say.

"I'll…take you with me." He finally whispered reluctantly.

There was a pause for Winry didn't know what to say. She could see that he was hurt and confused by her distrust but could he notice how hurt and confused she was when she didn't have him? She spent so many years alone—excluding her grandmother's company—when she could have spent it with her best friend and his brother. That was half of her life right there, jotted down on those years. 5 years when he worked with the military, 2 when he was in a parallel universe and 4 more when he took his brother with him. That's 11 long, harsh, depressing years wasted on his capricious goals—which she could not blame—instead of being enjoyed with her. Her thoughts were selfish for a moment, but then drifted back to their perplexed state, remembering that she had to formulate a response for Edward's offer.

"I…can…come with you?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I won't leave you behind like I did last time. I'll even take Al, Pinako, and Nina if that's necessary. " He answered softly, wiping away her running tears tenderly.

"So in order for her to believe you, you are willing to take us with you to Central?" asked a stern voice from above.

Ed and Winry looked up. "If that's what it takes for her to believe me that I won't leave her, then so be it. And I know you'll probably want to come. You know, to keep an eye on us. I don't think you trust us enough to let us go alone." Ed answered the voice with the steadiest way possible.

"Sure, why not? It's seldom we go out and it is getting a tad bit boring with just Winry and me in this big, old house." Granny Pinako said, coming down the stairs. "And," she continued, "you are very right about my trust. Sorry for butting in, but I heard your straining voices from upstairs. I figured I might as well just check up on you." She explained.

"Were we too loud, Granny?" Winry asked with worry that her grandma had heard the entire conversation.

"No, you were too quiet, but I have very good ears." Granny answered sarcastically.

The couple stared at her.

"So…" Pinako said coming closer to them, "…you want to be a state alchemist again?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just have to go to Central to see what I can do to renew my title." Ed explained.

"When are you planning on going?"

"Tomorrow."

Pinako took in this information, noticing why her granddaughter had gotten emotional of the plan. "It's a bit too early to make trips don't you think?"

"If I do this sooner, the better it will be." Ed replied firmly.

"Very well, but you two have to understand that you have to take care of your daughter." Pinako reminded.

"We know." Winry assured.

"Although, you won't have enough time for yourselves, you have to be very responsible and dedicated to raise her right. Keep in mind of what the guardian said; the bargain you made, and the commitment you have to deal with." Pinako pointed out.

"Well, all that'll probably get bunched up or something." Winry said glumly, still feeling a bit moody.

"Not necessarily. Try to balance your lives. Take care of your jobs and Nina, but also make time for each other. After all, you are a couple." Pinako explained furthermore.

"We get what you're saying, but it depends on how it goes when we actually get to it. I mean, it's easier said than done." Edward said noting the obvious.

"The child prodigy can figure out how to go from one world to the other, yet he can't figure out how to take care of his daughter?" Pinako asked with mock staining her voice.

"Technically, Al did that once and the other one was an accident." Ed replied arrogantly.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Just try your best, o.k.?"

"We will, or try to, anyways." Winry replied.

"And don't fret. You got me here to help you out."

"That…is a very good point." Ed noted.

"Just don't take advantage of this experienced old lady. I know things, but don't wear me out." She added.

"Don't worry. We're not that evil." Winry reassured wiping away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Good. Well, now that you got this all settled, you two mind going to bed now? Honestly, try to plan a trip with time so you can wake up early next time because if not, you'll be too exhausted to even remember your plans." Pinako ordered.

"Go to bed. What are you, my mother?" Ed mumbled to himself a little too annoyed by his 'favorite' aunt.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Ed." Pinako said, giving him an aggitated frown.

"Granny, I still need to pack." Winry said.

"Pack for what? It's not like we're going to stay over at Central for a week." Ed said.

"I know, but if we're going to take Nina with us, we'll need to be prepared. She is a baby after all." Winry stated.

"Oh, yeah. I'll have to get used to that it's not just us anymore." Ed said to himself.

"You better because if we want this to work out, we'll have to put both our efforts into this." Winry replied.

"Sure, sure. I got it, don't worry."

"Go to bed now you two, all right? Good night." Granny demanded exasperated.

"O.K., we're going." Winry's tone had irritation smothered all over it.

As Pinako descended up the stairs, Winry held on to Ed's hand. She didn't want him to escape just yet.

"We should probably go now since we have to wake up early." Edward said with a faint smile.

"Guess so." She replied meeting his gaze.

Winry just kept looking at him with glittering eyes, filled with disbelief and wonder. She was glad that all this had worked out, kind of, but she couldn't resist her curiosity. She blushed at the thought, but got the courage to stand on her toes and lean forward to meet Edward's lips with hers.

"Now I know why you kept staring like that." Ed said in between the kiss.

"Mh-hm." Was all Winry could respond before Edward carried her up the stairs to drop her off in her room, lying her down next to Nina, and continuing to kiss her.

**

* * *

****To tell you all the truth, this chapter was the one that hit me the most so far. Maybe 'cuz I love writing about romance or 'cuz it's a bit angsty, I don't know. I really got into it and I hope you did, too. Reviews and comments are always welcome. I appreciate the support I receive. (It helps my self-esteem) Again sorry for not updating in like 4eva, but you guys probably understand that school is tough and so is FMA!**** I guarantee that chap. 9 will be posted…in time. (Kidding, it'll be soon, don't worry.) I just have to sort some things out and it'll be ready along with chap. 10!! (I hope) Well, thank you all so much for taking the time to look at my creation, and for reviewing if you plan to leave one. 'Til my next update! Chao, babies!!**

**Happy Holidays! Take care! Be safe. Don't drink and drive. Watch out for fireworks and Frosty the Snowman. (J/K on frosty)**

**-Auto-Alchemechanicist-**

**P.S. Who went to see Twilight? It was freakin' awzum, in my opinion!! Robert Pattinson is like so hot and so Edward! (Sighs in amazement) Go see it if you haven't gone! Now!! **

**Re-edited: 12-22-08 )D**


	9. Off to Central

_**I feel like such a horrible person towards you all!!! Please excuse my extended absence! Please! You can all understand when an author gets writer's block!!! It sucks! But I'm here now with a new chapter!! **_

**_Ok, I made a few modifications to my plot. Excluding the first 8 chapters, the rest will be 1st person p.o.v. and I don't think I have to indicate who's mind is telling the story. You all will tell by the way they will think. It will mostly be through Ed's or Winry's eyes. Some thorugh Al's, and Pinako's. And some by another special character I have in mind! Don't ask, you will find out soon enough. Just not in this chap. Later..._**

**_Anyways, I put all my heart and effort into this piece of mind and hope you all enjoy it. It took me months, but it's finally up! (And I have been working on a new story in case anyone noticed *(In Love: Positive)* If you don't mind, can you check that one out, too. Remember: I review you if you review me.) Again, I hope you all can understand!!! Thank you! R/R, please! :D_**

**_Thank you so much to my reviewers and your kind words!:_**

**_Orange Singer, EdoPT90, and The loveless alchemist! This chapter is to you! I hope--if you're out there reading this and able to fogive me for taking so long--that you enjoy. And it's also to anyone who reads! Here we go..._**

**_Disclaims: I own this story and nothing more!_**

* * *

_**Previously on Life After Our Struggles…**_

_Winry just kept looking at him with glittering eyes filled with disbelief and wonder. She was glad that all this had worked out, but she couldn't resist her curiosity. She blushed at the thought, but got the courage to stand on her toes and lean forward to meet Edward's lips with hers. _

"_Now I know why you kept staring like that." Ed said in between the kiss._

"_Mhh." Was all Winry could respond before Edward carried her up the stairs to drop her off in her room, lying her down next to Nina, and continuing to kiss her. _

* * *

**8. ****Off to Central**

I felt...strange. Where was I? _When _was I? I felt like I lost my memory. I worked on auto-mail, changed clothes, and took a walk around the village to get some fresh air. But what did I do later? What happened after I sat down on the soft grass and stared into the distance? I was with Den, clearly wanting to forget my long-term sadness. Did I fall asleep? On that soft grass, forgetting what I wanted to forget?

I suddenly felt something small shift in my arms, motioning itself gently to get comfortable. I opened my eyes and there, being held by my arms, was a pink bundle, squirming silently. She did not squeal nor cry out. She just moved slightly.

Then, as I memorized this scene running in front of me, I saw strange, unfamiliar pictures being painted through my mind, a scenery laying itself out. A short second passed, I realized, and I began to see all around me. My eyes recorded everything they saw. People were sitting down on wooden benches, chatting and laughing, enjoying themselves.

I felt bitter all of a sudden, envious by the fact that I couldn't do that. I couldn't bring myself to smile. I couldn't let out a mere giggle or allow myself to be happy. I could only be depressed and upset. I could only shed tears every night thinking of…of…_him_. I could only cry myself to sleep, having my granny come into my room to share her wisdom with me. And even if she told me the most heart-reaching stories and the adequate advice, I couldn't get myself to understand that I had to straighten up and feel better. I wouldn't understand, but I needed to understand.

My cans, my needs and my wants all bunched up into my head, sending chills down my spine. I shook all over, but despite the fact that I was trembling, I felt something soft shift again. But it wasn't the baby girl that moved this time. I felt a slight pressure on my head, but I wasn't bothered. I didn't raise my arm to take off the load like I would usually do. I let that weight lie on my head for a bit while I took in my surroundings.

I felt my left side being pushed to the right. My train of thoughts was interrupted when I realized that I had a muscular arm wrapped around my waist. It felt warm and strong against my fragile figure. It was then that I understood what was happening, who was in my arms and who wrapped his arm around me.

I reluctantly looked up, afraid that the person I expected would disappear.

His angelic face was pressed tenderly against my head, sleeping delicately, inhaling and exhaling evenly. He looked like a child, innocence still complete in his system, vulnerability visible on his face. So calm, with no stress and worry in his features, no fear at all like the way he used to show it. No guilt noticeable as it had shattered the minute he saw me. Negativity had escaped him. But would it make its appearance again? Could he resist? _Would _he resist? Could I be able to handle his attitude and help him out? I honestly don't know but I'm hoping we would at least try.

I kept staring at his face. It would be a crime to look away. I hadn't seen him in so many years and the events that occurred yesterday felt like a pure dream, it didn't seem real. It was too good to be true. My hopes and dreams had come true and I had him here, holding me, all to myself. I wonder…if I do a quick test, would this illusion fade? Would I wake up from this mocking dream that may turn into a nightmare any moment? Would he disappear into thin air?

I had to try. I was too overwhelmed by my feelings towards him that I couldn't stop my lips from reaching up to his. This experiment was too powerful for me; keeping my eyes open to watch his reaction was impossible even though I wanted to. In the midst of it all, I felt his lips move softly against mine. Then, I lost concentration, closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. His lips were so inviting. So warm and sweet. At that moment, I felt that his arm was tightening around me, holding me closer to his perfectly sculpted chest –clearly covered by his white button shirt. How I suddenly hated that shirt of his! Why can't we be somewhere else –let's say my room –so we, or at least I, could kiss properly (or wildly).

My fantasy had come to an end much too soon. I felt his lips separate slowly from mine, sending waves of fear down my spine. Was I dreaming that we kissed or did this just happen? My mind questioned reality lately, somehow wandering off to a different world –a land I couldn't notice or feel.

I opened my eyes hesitantly, unwilling see if he was looking at me or not. A satisfied smirk crept upon my face subconsciously. I didn't want to smile, but apparently I did. I must've been zoning out again. But even if this were real or not, I wouldn't care if he suddenly poofed out of my sight or if his response would turn out to be violent. Consequences didn't matter to me anymore. I wouldn't mind going into an even deeper depression if this was my overly-active imagination playing with my emotions. Because even if this was a delusion, that was the best kiss I had ever shared with him.

I didn't realize that my heart was pounding ferociously in my chest. It felt like it would break through my rib cage and burst out of my body. I wasn't sure if he could hear it, too, but I was hoping he would so he could see how excited I felt by having him here. I was surprised I was breathing evenly.

Unexpectedly, I felt nervous. I was afraid to find out if he was really holding me or if he was still in a distant world. But I had to build up my courage to face the facts and swallow the truth.

I peeked up at him carefully, recording in my mind every second that passed by, treasuring this moment. He looked back at me with those lovely golden orbs of his. They were so piercing even though they were half-open. His long eyelashes were an attractive decoration to his all too calm face. His smile was so genuine and…luscious. His unrecognizable face startled me. He had never made such a face, another point added to my dream theory.

I felt my eyes glitter with joy to see a change. He had always made a serious, guilty face that distressed me since he was searching for the impossible. Now that he made this soft, carefree face, I felt content and relieved. He wasn't being persuied and he wasn't looking for something that could endanger his and his brother's lives.

He stretched his palm to cup my chin making it easier for him to see my face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked out of no where.

I hadn't noticed that tears were running down my face until he pointed it out. I blinked twice to rid my eyes from the unnecessary liquid and focused my blurry vision to his face again. He kept starring and his smile grew, almost touching his eyes, making him look more sincere. I stared back at him without a response to his question. How could I answer when I had such a person look at me in a lovely way, or have a huge lump in my throat? But I couldn't ignore him either. He might think I had a fake expression, a sour smile adorning my bitter features. He might think that I'm angry with him and he has to guess my furious remark.

My lips parted without being aware.

"I'm not sure if this is real or not."

"Al, Nina and I aren't proof enough?" he asked calmly.

I didn't know what to say there. Could there be proof at all? It was difficult to decide if I should trust what's in front of me or if I should open my eyes and wake up.

"I'm not sure." I said without thinking.

Could I formulate a better answer? This was Edward I was talking to! The man I have waited for so impatiently for the past several years. I wouldn't believe that it was just those four years that I waited and suffered due to his absence. What about those five years he searched for that tiny red stone that caused so many problems? Or those two years he spent in a completely different world that made me think he was gone for good? Those years were the initiation of the pain. I didn't forget those either. That's why I smiled when he came home to get new automail limbs. That's why I didn't mind going to Central to fix his arm. (Granted, that part was my fault for forgetting to put in a screw. But it was his fault also for getting in severe danger –landed him in the hospital. Stubborn dumbass.) That's why I would cry for him when he held everything in. And why I lugged around a very heavy case containing his automail without complaining when the world came crashing down; when he came home from the other world with entirely foreign technology, which by the way was incredible. That's why chagrin and despair (and sadness, lots of that) took over my system when I saw that spacecraft fly away from me –from this world, from his home –to go off and destroy the gate. At any rate, that's what General Mustang told me. I wasn't positive if what he said was true or if he was just trying to tell me a fair reason as to let Ed go like that. He said that once he destroyed the gate, Edward and Alphonse could never return. It would be impossible. That's why I lost hope; why the military would visit Granny and me every month or so; why I got depressed. The thought of knowing that he was out there, getting himself in danger, was something I could barely handle. But to have him in a different world, where he wouldn't be at least cities away from me? That was unfathomable! It's as if saying he died. Forget about him! But it doesn't hurt to have the benefit of the doubt. I refused to believe he had "died" in this world. He was still alive and everyone knew it.

"Would this convince you?" I heard him ask, breaking through my train of thoughts.

I felt his warm lips catch mine; the gesture was unexpected. My eyes widened with surprise as a reaction to his persuasive touch. My eyelids felt heavy as they gave in to the soft kiss. It felt like it lasted for a long time, yet I disappointedly knew the end would come soon. I didn't know how to respond. He was being much too kind with me, more that what he does in my mocking fantasies.

I didn't realize I was panting until I paid attention to my breathing. I was nervous and inexperienced so I didn't know how to behave in a situation like this. Not even my dreams felt this real. Could it be him? This isn't a mocking dream?

He pulled away ever so softly, careful to not back up rudely, avoiding hurting my feelings. I could only keep my eyes closed. My mind had to grasp what had happened. After a moment of wonder, I opened my eyes slowly and raised my hand to his face. His skin felt so soft and warm and he looked adorable with that blush his cheeks wore. His eyes were wide now, but his smile stayed the same.

This time, I did feel my tears run down my face. I could feel my hand caress him and I could manage to make a smile…and like it.

"You are here." I said. "You really are here."

"Yes. You didn't believe me?" he asked with humorous disbelief.

Why does he have to question me? I can barely think, much less talk. But I couldn't tell him my answer. It takes a lot more than seeing to believe for me; I had to have some evidence that this was occurring so that I could trust him. I'd say a kiss is way better than a pinch. Less painful, fore pleasurable.

"I honestly thought I…was dreaming." I surprised myself by replying.

"But you're not, at least not right now." He responded.

I noticed he still held my chin delicately and I could feel the stares of a crowd pierce through my face. I turned my head slightly and realized the sky was flashing by so quickly. Then I remembered; after I stared off into the distance, I heard a voice, a familiar kind tone. One that could only belong to my favourite person's dear brother, Alphonse Elric.

They had come back from the other side, the one that General Mustang claimed to be destroyed. They had brought a lady in white –completely covered in it, even her hair. And that lady made a certain deal with us: we have to take care of a baby and raise her like our daughter. In return, she would let Ed and Al stay here. We bought groceries later in the day and then we… discussed something. What was it? Oh, Ed's job.

Horror-stricken, I recoiled from my memories and made the brilliant deduction. We were on a train. Heading to Central. To get Edward's job valid.

The people starring at us were train passengers and they had confused-like expressions and I could automatically read their thoughts: What the hell are they doing?

They could stare if they want. I didn't care. I was more concerned about getting to our destination.

For a second, my body was too heavy and my head was as light as a feather. This was no dream, alright. It was a nightmare coming to life on this harsh reality. I just got him back and now the military was going to take him away? Part of the deal was that he was to remain with me. Is that considered breaking the compromise? Violation of the Gate Law? Wait! I'm thinking way too deep into this. I just have to relax and think of the bright side. Even if his job were to be dangerous, he would still be with me. And he would help me raise Karina. He would work and maintain his family and himself. So, it was a fair trade, I guess.

His missions, on the other hand, would be a huge bother. Being sent to different parts of the country would mean not being with me. And knowing Ed, he would reject the idea of taking me along with him because it's too dangerous.

I knew what to expect and even if that is a nuisance, I would get used to it. Because he would at least be with me.

I abruptly turned my face towards Edward and instinctively came closer to him and hugged him tighter. I was being selfish for wishing to just have him for myself, but would the world and the military understand that I suffered greatly because of his absence? My exaggeration is convincing to me.

"What's with the tightness?" He asked. So he noticed my reaction?

"I'm scared." I said.

"Of what? I'm here."

"Of you leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not yet. Once you join the military again, they'll send you everywhere but Resembool." I pointed out sourly.

He 'ughed' softly while rolling his eyes. "That's why you reacted? Winry, they are not going to send me to the end of the world to do the impossible." He tried to reason.

"And how do you know? They've done it before." I replied.

"That's already done. I don't have to search for the stone anymore. I'm sure they'll keep me here."

Sure they would. Because they really cared for an officer's relationship with his mechanic.

"Edward." I said puckering my lips.

"Just trust me on this."

"What will you do?"

"Is Mustang still there?" He asked.

"Yeah, same man as always." Annoying, pushy, nosy, caring old Mustang.

"There you go. And you sounded like he irritates you." He concluded.

"He does. It's no wonder you can't stand him." I began.

"Why would you say that? I though you respected him and his power." He accused.

"You will not believe my story."

"Try it out. Tell me."

"Later. It's pretty long." And sad.

"Okay, what ever you want."

I heard static all of a sudden and I soon realized that it was the train's intercom.

"Good morning, passengers. Just to inform you that we will be arriving to Central in about five minutes. Please prepare yourselves for arrival. Thank you for travelling." The train navigator, no doubt, announced in a monotonous tone.

I looked at Edward nervously. We were so close, but I didn't want to get to Central just yet. It felt nice to talk to the one you love.

"It's alright." He assured me. "We'll be fine." He said coming close to kiss me on my forehead.

I closed my eyes for a second and then directed them to him.

"It'll be okay." He said again, this time touching his lips to mine for a brief kiss.

"Hey, it's about time you two woke up." This exuberant voice could belong to one person.

I followed the tone and met Alphonse's face. "Al", I breathed.

"Morning Winry."

"Where's Pinako?" Ed asked.

"She's coming. We went to get coffee for you two. Hope you like it." Al explained.

"Where's your cup?" I asked.

"You think I drink coffee. I'm under age."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at his humor.

"Seventeen year olds." I said.

"Twenty-two year olds." He replied back.

As I saw granny arrive to where we were, the train came to a halt and my stomach became impatient again. We would step out of here to go to a dark place.

* * *

**_So what did you think? I spilled my heart and soul into this! I even had my friends read it first before this got here. One of them--one of my best friends--helped me fix it up alittle and she spotted some no no's on grammar. I owe them. And I owe you for taking the time to read this. If you want to let your fury out b/c I took so long, go ahead. I give you permission. That doesn't mean you can flame, though. None of those. Just reviews! _**

**_Also, if you are reading my other story stated above, (my new one) this is like connected, so yeah it helps if you read that one. I wrote things that are not written here, so it may be confusing to some. Dudes, even I got confused at one point. I was like 'wha...?' And then I recovered 'cuz it's like my idea so I have to know it. _**

**_Anyways, thanks again! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to make Chapter 10 juicy for you all. I owe you I don't know how many chapters. Until next time, Chao babies!!!_**

**_Sincerely yours,_**

**_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_**

**_P.S. I'm gonna explode! Who here has read The Host by Stephenie Meyer? If you have tell me so I can gush about it. If you haven't, what are you waiting for? Go get it. It's badass! Like freakin' awzum. It will, and I mean WILL, make you think!!! _**


End file.
